elonafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Riding
When equipping a shield that is heavy while riding, it gives the "too heavy to use while riding" message. It doesn't change the stats that it gives in the character screen, and it shows it as equipped. Does it just pretend it isnt equipped for rolls, or does it do some effect, or complete effect? —Preceding unsigned comment added by 99.240.83.13 (talk • ) 14:17, 21 April 2009 :Checked with a 7.9s tower shield and I get the weight warning but nothing seems amiss. The game may just be coded to check the weight of hand slot items but doesn't check if it's a shield. In any case, there's little point to wielding a shield while riding as monsters will attack your steed first but your steed does not share your armour. -- Kasarn 04:12, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::Just thinking, it may be giving the shield -300%ish to hit, but since you don't use shields as weapons, it doesn't do anything. (also, struck out the text because I forgot about shield bashing) -- Kasarn 04:21, 21 April 2009 (UTC) ::by 'first' do you mean you won't be attacked until your mount is dead? I am positive that is not true. I get attacked while riding, so wielding a shield is not pointless even without shield bashes. -- Qazmlpok 14:44, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :::A confirmation bias on my part: anything that gets that close is usually either decapitated or turns my mount and then my character into mushy paste. -- Kasarn 16:09, 21 April 2009 (UTC) Yeah, projectiles/magic still hits you on a horse. I'm unsure, but sometimes it really seems like they can melee you too, but i don't know when/why or if thats the case. Rift06 15:13, 21 April 2009 (UTC) :I think its because mount's defense tends to suck compared to yours (well at least mine). I cannot be sure though. I am very damn sure! I took off all my gear and was getting by far more damage than my horse.--Enlait 16:30, 7 May 2009 (UTC) LIES What was all this about speed and snails and fairies? I tried wearing speed equipment and taking it off - mine does not count, mount's does. Also, about hit rate: it went up when I invested some points in riding (with no other changes). --Enlait 16:34, 7 May 2009 (UTC) I never saw what you're referring to, but your comment gave me an idea. If the relevant stat is weight....well, I think I may make my next character an anorexic fairy with an overfed Bell pet. 04:23, September 22, 2009 (UTC) : Down to 1kg. Now I need the bell, kinda trickier. 12:19, September 30, 2009 (UTC) + speed items I caught a tyranosaurus, riding it my speed is 111, not riding my speed is 160. I'm still riding to train my riding skill. Strangely- I gave the tranny 2 speed rings (+ 11 and + 14) and my riding speed dropped to 108. What's up with that? :Were you burdened? -- Kasarn 22:58, December 9, 2009 (UTC) I guess that the more speed (adding bonus) of the mount, the higher your riding skill needs to be, so if you don't have the required riding skill and you further raise the difficulty level, the penalty is higher. (it's a guess!) CASIMODO 20:48, December 15, 2009 (UTC) "My mount's defense sucks" / "Mount gets hit first" You *will* be attacked by both spells and melee, proven by extensive testing across multiple games. Your mount will appear to have crap defense at lower riding skill because its speed is reduced while you are riding it. Basically, you inherit a part of its speed relative to your riding skill and the pet's speed and your pet takes some penalty, again relative to riding skill; the result of which is to reduce the frequency of your mount getting turns, which translates into less time for their healing skill to kick in. Again, extensively tested. Even when I was at 5DV/30PV and my mount was at 35/80 I still appeared more durable because of the extra turns I was getting to heal. Tsenzouken 23:20, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Riding research Well, seeing as we don't have much conclusive evidence on the influence of other factors for Riding, I'll be starting a little research. First off, I'll be basing it on the claims on the JP wiki, which may be interesting to those of interest. *Player Riding skill level The obvious. Everyone knows that better skill yields faster speed. *Pet's Strength attribute This one requires some testing. Supposedly, the "You should go on a diet." message means that the pet isn't at optimum strength for Riding. Also considering the possibility that Constitution may also affect Riding? *Pet Riding compatibility This one appears to be an intrinsic trait. The most popular example of a low-capability pet is the Bell family of monsters, though Quicklings are also there with Bells. So far, the only monsters with good compatibility are horses, hounds and little girls (!) while everything else seems to lie in the middle. Thus, it's best to assume that there's no static value for the best Riding results, especially if using a low-compatibility pet. I'll have this out of the way when I Elosnack a few things and actually start testing though. --Haisho 17:31, January 5, 2010 (UTC)